1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit structure and a semiconductor device, in particular, to a three-dimension circuit structure and a semiconductor device using the three-dimension circuit structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current process technology of display, the size of the pixel unit must be reduced to increase the resolution of the panel. However, the size of the metal wire cannot be reduced due to the resistance; therefore, the metal wire still takes up much layout area in a reduced-size pixel unit, which greatly reduces the aperture ratio.
Moreover, in order to increase the size of the panel, the metal wire needs to be widened due to the resistance, and this design also has problems of taking up much layout area and reducing the aperture ratio. Besides, if the resistance of the metal wire is reduced by increasing the thickness of the metal wire, the substrate may be deformed because of the increased thickness of the metal wire, thereby affecting the reliability of the product. In addition, the increase of the thickness of the metal wire is also restricted by the process, and is not easy to achieve.